


Taking a Man’s Eyes and Balls Out and Putting His Eyes Where His Balls go and Then His Balls in the Eye Holes.

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Graphic Torture!!!, Hurt Sebastian, M/M, Pissed Moriarty, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Might as well take a picture!” Jim sing-songed as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Sebastian was really going to be proud this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Man’s Eyes and Balls Out and Putting His Eyes Where His Balls go and Then His Balls in the Eye Holes.

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY GRAPHIC!!! 
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Moriarty laughed as blood poured out of the man’s eye sockets. “Do shut up, I can’t hear myself laugh.” The man kept screaming in pain, but this is what he gets for trying to kill Jim’s beloved sniper. He’s left him bloodied and bruised in an alleyway, in London in January! Sebastian could have died!

Jim will never admit he had been worried when Sebby didn’t call after finishing his latest assignment.

The man, Henry… maybe Harrison; Jim couldn’t care less. He’d abducted Sebby and beaten him, and that was just unacceptable. No one hurt Sebastian… other than Jim, but only in the bedroom.

“Now, I’m going to need your to hold still for this next part. It’s going to be rather painful.” Jim cooed to the screaming man. 

Moriarty let out an evil chuckle as he sliced through the skin of Henry, Harrison's, scrotum; completely removing both testicles. The man vomited from the pain and began to choke. “Shame…” Jim tsked as more and more blood flowed from the man’s scrotum. The man died within the minute, but that didn’t stop Jim.

Jim took the testicles in his, blood covered hand, and thought about what to do next. A smile erupted onto Jim’s face, suddenly struck with inspiration.

The man, now dead, sat tied up in the chair as Jim jammed one of his testicles into one eyes socket, and the other testicle in the the other eye socket. Jim them picked up the eyeballs from the dirty floor and placed them where the man’s testicles used to be. Jim took a step back to admire his masterpiece, Sebby would be proud.

“Might as well take a picture!” Jim sing-songed as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Sebastian was really going to be proud this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
